


Ignoring Duty

by KionKat



Series: Bioware [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alien Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KionKat/pseuds/KionKat
Summary: Vetra distracts Ryder from her stress.
Relationships: Vetra Nyx/Female Ryder | Sara, Vetra Nyx/Ryder
Series: Bioware [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021771
Kudos: 18





	Ignoring Duty

Sarah Ryder sighed, sinking into her office chair deeply. She groaned, tapping her fingers on the handles obnoxiously, making more and more dramatic moans and groans to attract the attention of her companion.

"Ryder, if you want me to save you from your work, you don't have to be so damn dramatic." Vetra Nyx stood, placing her data pad down on their shared bed and approaching Ryder where she sat. She wrapped her long, bony arms around her girlfriend, nuzzling the back of her head gently as to not hurt her with her Mandibles.

It was awkward, being paired up with a fragile, hair covered mammal, but Vetra assumed it was awkward for Sarah to be with a tall, sharp thing like herself. They didn't let their interspecies disconnection prevent their relationship prosperity. On the contrary, it brought a large amount of excitement through "experimenting"

"Sorry, babe." Ryder mumbled, wrapping her arms around Vera's. She rested her head against Vera's forearm, closing her eyes lazily. "I'm just tired of this Bs. I need a break. A vacation."

"If you need to relax, all you have to do is ask..." she let out a soft purr as her hand wandered down Ryder's torso, edging down the hem of her pants. Ryder gasped in surprise, blushing and looking up.

"Really? Right now?" Ryder bit her lip. She still was getting used to Vetra's directness when it came to sex.

"Not unless you don't want to-"

"Shut up, and kiss me." Ryder demanded, turning in her chair and reaching up to pull Vetra down for a kiss. It felt strange, kissing an alien with no lips, but Ryder still craved the feeling of her lover on her lips, whether they were Mandibles or not.

Vetra picked her up, carrying Ryder to the bed and laying her down as they kissed passionately. They slipped their tongues into each other's mouths, Vetra demanding dominance as she poked her tongue around Ryder's mouth. Ryder groaned, letting Vetra dominate the game.

Vetra, with help from Ryder, took off her own clothes to reveal her naked figure. Her body was covered in mostly exoskeleton like bony material, with a few patches of soft flesh on her underside. A pair of lower lips sat in similar position to a human's, although bluish in color. Ryder licked her lips, pushing Vetra down. She carefully placed her bony and sharp thighs onto her shoulder, gently licking at her parts. Vetra allowed it, letting out a soft shudder and moan.

She stuck her tongue inside Vetra, feeling around and running her hands over her. She gripped onto Ryder's hair, groaning as she pleasured her. She looked up to Vetra for approval as she flicked her tongue on her 'clit'. Vetra licked her pointed teeth, smirking down at her. "Enjoying yourself, Ryder?" Vetra teased, panting. Ryder blushed and continued to pleasure her girlfriend.

She eventually pulled away, wiping her face of the moisture surrounding her lips. "I want you to use our new toy on me." Ryder pulled off her own clothes, laying down on the bed and spreading her legs eagerly. She already was soaking wet, from eagerness. Vetra chuckled, smirking down at the small alien. She was all too eager to fulfill her request. She opened to cabinet lateral to the bed, pulling out the strap on. The dildo mold attached to it was modeled after a Turian penis, ridged and blue, flared slightly at the head. Vetra secured it as Sara stared at her with impatient eyes.

She pressed the tip of the toy against Ryder, rubbing it teasingly against her strangely fleshy folds. She whined, frustration from Vetra's teasing obvious by her heating cheeks. "Just put it in already..." she muttered impatiently. Vetra paused, giving her a challenging glare, before pressing into her partner

It slipped in easily, gaining a loud satisfied moan from Ryder. Vetra curiously thrusted her hips, watching as Ryder's face contorted into all sorts of beautiful expressions.

"Fuck, yes Vetra, that's just perfect," Ryder groaned, head gently tossing back as Vetra moved her hips faster. She was rewarded with a course of loud moans.

She ran her blue tongue around Ryder's nipples, sucking on them as she thrusted into her. "Mmm, you're so soft." She began purring as she listened to her moan, enjoying it. She was just so perfect, her head thrown back as her flesh blushed under her. She gently bit around the pink nub. Ryder let out a soft squeal.

"Vetra, I'm gonna cum!" Ryder wrapped her arms around Vetra, spreading her legs farther apart to feel the penetration even deeper inside her. Vetra grunted, panting as she went faster.

Ryder let out a final moan, her back arching slightly as she bucked her hips against Vetra. Beads of sweat dripped down her temple as she recovered. Vetra took off the toy, laying beside her.

"But.. you didn't.." Ryder exacerbated, unable to catch her breath.

"Don't sweat. This was for you, right? Now go get your work done." Vetra patted Ryder's cheek with a grin. Ryder pouted.

"Just a little bit longer?" Ryder pouted as Vetra stood, beginning to put her garments back on.

She rolled her eyes. "No. Stop procrastinating. "


End file.
